One Piece Wiki:Featured Article Polls
As discussed in this page since we didn't want to completely want to delete the page, we thought that we should continue updating it. So, we thought of beginning nominations of three days before a month end because the nominations will last only three days. Then begin the poll on the first day of the next month that will last for a week. We will start with February, though we are starting it later than planned. Rules *All rules are subject to change. *You must be 13 in order to vote. *One nomination per user. *Sign your nomination. *Try to nominate relevant characters. *No buying votes *No buying nominations *No threats *No insulting other people's nominations *No user page or non mainspace articles permitted *Don't talk about THE RULES. ..and that's really it. February 2013 - Part 1 Nominations The nominations for this period ended February 6, 2013 at 23:47 UTC. # Monet 23:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # Caesar Clown 23:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # Brownbeard 23:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) #Gaimon #Donquixote Pirates 00:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Kaido #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Kin'emon 01:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting This poll is now closed. We will feature Monet. The poll ended on February 14, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. Monet # 04:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 07:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 22:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Caesar Clown # 04:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 04:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) #. 06:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Brownbeard # 07:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) interesting character Gaimon # # Donquixote Pirates # 04:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The obvious choice..... Kaido Tony Tony Chopper # 04:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) How the hell was this never featured before? # 04:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I know right. # 22:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Chopper!! :D Kin'emon # 22:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I know Chopper will probally win, but Kin'emon desrrves this too! # February 2013 - Part 2 Nominations The nominations for this period has ended on February 17, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. #Usopp # Nico Robin 04:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) #Caesar Clown 05:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) #Vergo #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 06:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Voting This poll will decide which article will to be featured. The poll for this period will end on March 5, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. The Poll Has Now Ended. Nico Robin Will Be Featured. Usopp # # # Nico Robin # 04:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just feature all of the Straw Hats' articles automatically? It seems like such a no-brainer to have them all featured. # 12:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # Caesar Clown # 04:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 16:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # Vergo # # # Chopper # # # March 2013 - Part 1 Nominations This poll will decide which articles to be nominated for the voting poll, it is opened March 1, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC) and closed March 8, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC). To nominate an article, you must have been here for at least 3 months and have at least 300 edits. Only the top five articles will be included in the voting and you can only nominate one time. #Tony Tony Chopper #Caesar Clown Caribou 16:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The subject of a long-running cover story should probably be featured. #Usopp SeaTerror (talk) 17:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) #Caesar Clown 02:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) # Voting This poll will decide which article to be featured, it is opened March 8, 2013 at 01:00 (UTC) and closed March 15, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC). To vote, you must have been here for at least 3 months and have at least 300 edits. You can only vote once and you can not vote on your own nomination. Tony Tony Chopper # 00:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # # Caribou # 08:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) # 00:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # 01:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 06:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # (I'd rather vote on the main characters of the manga but there's a tie.) Usopp # # # Caesar Clown # 01:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) GIVE CLOWN AND HIS FACES SOME LOVE, DAMMIT! # 06:28, March 8, 2013 (UTC) # 00:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # 00:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # Voting - Tiebreaker THIS POLL IS NOW CLOSED, AND Caesar Clown WILL BE FEATURED. ---- This tiebreaker poll will decide which article to be featured, it is opened March 15, 2013 at 15:00 (UTC) and closed March 22, 2013 at 15:00 (UTC). To vote, you must have been here for at least 3 months and have at least 300 edits. You can only vote once and you can not vote on your own nomination. Caribou # # 13:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 20:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) #User:X-RAPTOR 17:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) # 15:18, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Caesar Clown # 14:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # 12:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) # 19:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) # 17:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) # 00:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) March 2013 - Part 2 Nominations THIS POLL IS CLOSED. ---- This poll will decide which articles to be nominated for the voting poll, it is opened March 22, 2013 at 17:00 (UTC) and closed March 29, 2013 at 18:00 (UTC). You can only nominate one article. #Usopp #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 18:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) #Caribou 18:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) We should probably just automatically feature the Straw Hats. #Kin'emon 19:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) #Fishman Island Arc 19:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) #Vergo-- 21:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Voting The poll is now closed. Chopper will be featured. Usopp # # # Chopper #-- 19:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) # 06:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) # 20:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 23:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Caribou # # # Kin'emon # 19:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) # # Fishman Island Arc # # # Vergo # # # Category:One Piece Encyclopedia April 2013 Nominations The nomination period has ended. #Zephyr 20:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) #Usopp SeaTerror (talk) 22:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) #Gaimon 23:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Voting The poll is now closed. Usopp will be featured. Zephyr # 18:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #The Forgotten Beast (talk) 10:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) # Usopp # 18:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #-- 18:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) # 15:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 16:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) # 08:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) # 22:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Gaimon # 18:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) # # 15:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) # 15:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) May 2013-Part 1 Nominations The nomination period ended on May 8 at 19:00 UTC. #Zephyr 21:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) #Gaimon 21:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) #Sanji SeaTerror (talk) 17:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) #Issho 18:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (Obviously) #One Piece Film: Z 22:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) #Bellamy 22:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period will end on May 15 at 19:00 UTC. Zephyr # 17:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) # # Gaimon # # # Sanji # # # Issho # 17:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) # # One Piece Film: Z # # # Bellamy # # #